The Crash
by Scarpaw
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple, stupid move from Tokyo to Domino. Until I saw it. The driverless car. Then the boy in the backseat. That moment, I knew my life was going to turn upside down, no matter what I did. AU Fianceshipping
1. The Car

Go ahead. Pick up those guns and shoot me. Stop me from starting a new story. I can't help it! I'm like a chocoholic addicted to chocolate! You can't stop, you just can't!! TT.TT Somebody help me!! T.T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Preface**

I watched, frightened, as he prowled out forward towards me, golden eyes glinting dangerously. I knew in this moment, I was going to die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you're all right Lexi?" I swatted away the hand that was waving in front of my face.

"I'm fine Atty," I told my brother, tearing my head away from the racing scenery. We were in our family's van, on our way to the new house in Domino. It was sad to be leaving Tokyo, where all my friends were, but my dad got transferred to a different firm and we all had to move. Oh well. From what Dad told me, it's just like Tokyo, only less factories producing electronically controlled devices.

"Are you sure?" He persisted. "You've been staring at that boy for the whole two hours we've been beside his family's car." What boy? That was news to me.

"What boy?" I asked, disbelieving. Atty pointed out the window. Sure enough, there was a family in a car keeping the same pace as us. The boy I had allegedly been staring at had amber eyes and messy brown hair with an orange crown. He seemed depressed.

He was in the backseat, and he seemed about my age. I looked up to the front seat, to see his parents. I gasped.

No one was driving the vehicle! That couldn't be possible, could it?

I leaned closer to the window, and forward some more to try and see if I was wrong. Nope, there was still nothing in the front two seats. Wait- was it just me, or was that car sneaking closer to our vehicle?

"Atty, do you see that?" He turned his head towards the window.

"See what?" He asked, leaning towards the window, trying to see.

"The car," I said, pointing to our neighboring car.

"What about it, besides the boy you're crushing on?" He remarked. I rolled my eyes in distaste. He could be _so_ immature at times, and he's a senior!

"No!" I snapped, peering out the window again. "Doesn't it look closer to us than before?" I turned to Atty for his answer. He shook his head.

"No," He said. "Are you sure you aren't just seeing things, Lexi?" I nodded firmly, and we both turned our heads from each other, staring out our respective windows.

I inspected he yellow lines that were separating our lanes. We were still the same amount apart as we had been before the vehicle had inched over, so what was going on? Was I just losing my mind?

I stared at the car. The boy was seemingly arguing with somebody- but who? My first thought was the person driving, then I remembered- there's no one driving the vehicle. Before I could think anymore of it, the cars speed deviated from ours, speeding up right to a sheet of black ice!

Wait, I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked back at the vehicle again. It was still in time with us. I looked ahead. Nope. No black ice in front of us.

God, I think I might be going crazy. I went back to staring outside the window.

I got my head turned back to the window just to see the boy staring at _me_, shaking his head and mouthing something that seemed along the lines of: "You're not crazy" to me. How could he-? Nah, it was probably just my imagination.

"How long until we get to Domino?" I asked Dad. He sighed.

"Your brother just asked me that, didn't you hear?" He responded, and I could tell he was trying his very hardest to not snap at me. I sighed in response; I didn't mean to anger him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I responded. "I wasn't even aware he asked. May you please tell me how long until we get there?" Please, please, please tell me! I looked up in the rearview mirror to my Dad's face. It was a look of… caving! Yay! I knew that would work!

"We'll be there in a half hour of things go without a hitch." He replied. I smirked- another half hour for me to figure out the mystery of the boy and the driverless driving car.

Sighing, I settled myself, elbow on the handle to close the door and my cheek on my palm staring out at the other vehicle.

Please don't let this half hour go by too quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah, a new story. It's in honor of October, and Halloween! XD I'm happy now. But, seriously, shoot meif you want to for starting a new story. I don't need all this stress.

-Scarpaw signing out-

Read, Review, Don't Flame, and Tell me what you think!


	2. Blaire Flannigan

I'm back! And I have brought Chapter 2 of **The Crash** with me! I'm sorry for the long wait, but it's here! So, without further ado, Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

"We're here!" My father practically sang, and I resolutely tore my eyes away from the mysterious boy in the driverless car. I'd seen the car drift towards us at least twenty more times, and each time it drifted closer and closer to us. Yet, when I'd look to the boy, the car would be back in its normal place.

Who knows? Maybe I've finally snapped and really am crazy. Bet Atty would love that. I wouldn't.

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" Atty asked, and I jumped. I had forgotten that today was Sunday. I looked back over to the driverless car. It was gone. Maybe- nah, it couldn't have been my imagination. Atty saw the car too! Then again, it is Atty…

"Yes," My mother laughed in reply to Atty's question, and I saw in the reflection on the window pane that he pouted in response. "So, how do you think you're going to like it here?"

I looked out the window. It seemed amazing here. They even had a card shop! I'd have to check that out.

"I like it," Atty said nonchalantly and I nodded in agreement.

"You're going to make new friends and everything!" My mother gushed. "Aren't you happy? Finally out of boring old Tokyo and some place new!" I winced when she called Tokyo 'boring' it wasn't boring in the slightest! It was constantly moving, and- and- and fun!

"Yeah," I replied sullenly. "Someplace new. Yipee." I added the last part under my breath, making sure my parents didn't hear me. Couldn't let them- that'd be bad.

Well, I had something to focus on now. Can't let the dreadfulness of moving catch up with me, now can I? I still had to figure out who my mystery boy was!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

One take out dinner and breakfast of a banana later, I was in the car once again, headed for the bus stop that would take me to Domino High. They referred to it as an 'elite academy' but, to me, I really couldn't picture a High School like that.

It wasn't a long bus ride, and I was lucky enough that I didn't have a seat mate yet. Well- that's not exactly the truth. Atty was my seatmate. But, he doesn't count. He's family. I'm obliged to sit with him.

The bus was of standard make- long, yellow, twenty-four double seats with no seatbelts. They were almost identical to the ones back in Tokyo, only they said **Domino Academy** on the side instead of **Tokyo School District**. I really did miss my old school, I really, truly did- even the nasty mystery meat.

Dad started work at the Yuki-Anderson Law firm today, and from what I heard, the CEO's, Jonathan Yuki and Jason Anderson both had sons in my grade- tenth. Other than that, I didn't know anything about them. I did, though, wonder if they went to Domino Academy, then immediately thought against it. With their father's as the CEO's of a prestigious law firm that handled over thousands of cases a year, they probably had their pick of private schools over the whole country! It would only be by real luck and chance that they went to Domino with me and Atty.

"So, how do you feel about this whole move Lexi?" Atty asked me. I shrugged nonchalantly as I stared out the window of the bus, watching the school come ever closer. I could just see the top of the building now. It was an orangish-red color, and it seemed pretty big.

"Ok, I guess," I mumbled staring out the window towards the orange-red roof that was coming closer. "Why?" Atty shook his head.

"Just wondering Lexi," He replied. I stared at him, he didn't seem like he was telling the truth. Oh well, Atty would tell me when he was ready.

I thought towards school. Atty and I would be getting our schedules today, and I hoped I got some of the classes I requested. When I looked back to Atty, he was gone.

Instead, there was a girl with dark purple hair and hazel eyes talking animatedly. I caught words like "Jaden", "Jesse", "like", and "like-like", but that was all I could really understand. Before I could really say something to the girl, a voice penetrated my ears.

"Lexi, are you alright?" In a flash the image of the girl with purple hair faded away and was replaced with my brother staring concernedly ate me. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reassured him as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. It was his turn to shake his head, and as we got off the bus I heard him say:

"If you say so." I sighed and bounded up to the school, Atty following behind me almost as fast.

I slowed to a walk as we neared the doors so I wouldn't get in trouble for running. Atty and I entered the school and were headed down the halls to the office when all of a sudden I ran into someone.

It was the girl I had seen- well, imagined, on the bus! Same purple hair, hazel eyes, and looked roughly the same height.

"Sorry!" The girl apologized immediately, struggling to stand up. "I'm really, really, truly sorry! I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean to run into you!" She held out her hand to me and I accepted it as she helped me up.

"I'm Blaire Flannigan," She introduced herself. "I am really sorry for running into you. This happens all the time to me, I'm sorry." Atty and I laughed.

"It's alright," I told her. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, and this is my brother Atticus." The girl, Blaire, nodded and shook Atty's hand.

"You must be new here," She said, her mantra of apologies stopped for now. "Are you headed two class, or…?"

"We're headed to the office," I replied. "We still need our schedules." Blaire laughed, confusing Atty and myself. Why was she…?

"I'm sorry," She apologized immediately. "It's just that, you're way out of your way if you're going to the office."

"Why?" Atty asked.

"The office is all the way on the other side of the school," She replied. "This is a big school, and seeing as your new here, I can't blame you. So, do you want me to take you to the office?" I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "Are you going there yourself?" Blaire seemed hesitant, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I, uh, accidentally broke a camera," She said timidly. "Ms. Jameson sent me to the office to fill out a report for a new one." Atty stared at her in wonder.

"You mean you didn't even get detention?" She shook her head.

"Umm, no," She replied timidly. "It's an um… kind of a… Look, why don't we get going to the office?" Blaire started striding off in front of us, and I only hesitated in following her to smack Atty.

"Ow!" He whined. "What was that for?" I glared at him.

"What do you think it was for?" I hissed at him, stalking after Blaire, hurrying to catch up with her. That jerk! How insensitive could he be? It was obviously a subject Blaire didn't like to talk about!

"Hey, wait up for me!" I heard Atty called, but neither Blaire nor I slowed for him. Then, we laughed simultaneously at our reactions.

Looks like we'd be pretty good friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there's chapter 2. Looks like Alexis is seeing things, but what are they? Is it really her imagination, or something bigger? Only time will tell.

So, read, review, and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	3. Schedules and Chazz Princeton

Merry Belated Christmas/ Happy Early new year! ^0^ Or, Meppy Chrismahannakwanzikah!

Read the Chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3**

"So why did you guys move here?" Blaire asked me curiously, classroom doors and lockers blowing by like we were running by them.

"Our dad got transferred to the main office of the Yuki-Anderson Law firm," I replied. "So we all moved here so he wouldn't have to travel six hours a day to and from work." From Domino to Tokyo, it was at least three hours- if there wasn't that much traffic or any accidents, road work, bad weather, and that sort of stuff.

"Yuki-Anderson?" Blaire questioned. "You don't mean the one run by Jonathan Yuki and Jason Anderson?" I nodded.

"That's the one." I replied. "My dad handles at least twenty cases or more a month, depending how long the trials last. And, he almost always wins." Blaire shook her head.

"No way," Blaire said almost incredulously. I shot her a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Their sons," Blaire said, "Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson-" However, before she could finish, a voice cut through. It wasn't harsh, just calm and curious.

"What about us?" Blaire and I jumped and looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and emerald green eyes and- my heart leapt to my throat. It couldn't be!

It was the boy from the driverless car! So I guess it wasn't my imagination…

"O-oh," Blaire stuttered softly, jumping when she saw the boy with blue hair. "Hey Jesse, Jaden. This is Alexis, and her brother Atticus Rhodes." Blaire indicated towards me, then my brother, and the boy with brown hair smiled warmly at me.

"Hello." He said seemingly towards me. "Is your father George Rhodes?" Stunned, all I could do is nod. The boy seemed to brighten up at this.

"I see," He replied more to himself softly. "I foresee more encounters of us two in our future. Well, I can't keep you three waiting. Come on Jesse, we really shouldn't keep Dr. Crowler waiting." The blue haired boy nodded.

"See you later," The boy with blue hair, Jesse, said. Then, with a short wave goodbye, the boys were gone. Even after we started walking again, I was trying to still my frantic, erratic, heartbeat.

It was a shock that the sons of my dad's bosses went here, but to one of them be in the driverless car I just saw yesterday? To creepy- way to creepy.

But, I still couldn't help but think that Jaden was kinda cute- just kinda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Principal Sheppard," Blaire called nonchalantly as we entered the office.

"Hello Blaire," Principal Sheppard greeted her. "And why are you here today?" His tone wasn't harsh, it was more of calm, like they were making small talk. Even I could tell that he probably saw Blaire several times a day.

"Broke another camera in Ms. Jameson's," Blaire said reaching over the office counter towards what I assumed were the forms for accidents. "And I brought two new students with me. They're the new transfers- Alexis and Atticus Rhodes." Principal Sheppard seemed to nod and walked over to the desk where Blaire had pulled the form she was now filling out.

"Alexis Rhodes," Principal Sheppard said, handing a sheet of paper to me, "And Atticus Rhodes. I hope you enjoy your time here at Domino." I nodded and immediately began skimming my schedule. They days went at Odd/Even Day intervals, just like we did back at Tokyo High. At least that was one less thing I'd have to get used to.

My Schedule went like this:

** Odd Even**

**Period 1: Ms. Jameson- Photography 2 Ms. Jameson- Photography 2 7:40 – 8:22**

**Period 2: Professor Banner- Chemistry Professor Banner- Chemistry 8:25 – 9:07**

**Period 3: Professor Banner- Chemistry Ms. Fontaine- Gym 9:10 – 9:52**

**Period 4: Professor Bonaparte- World History Professor Bonaparte- World History 9:55 – 10:27**

**Period 5: Mr. Bryant- Algebra 2 Mr. Bryant- Algebra 2 10:30 – 11:22**

**Period 6A: Lunch Lunch 11:28 – 12:10**

**Period 6B: Mrs. Lucas- Spanish 2 Mrs. Lucas- Spanish 2 12:13 – 12:45**

**Period 7: Ms. Lynn- Pastry 1 Ms. Lynn- Pastry 1 12:47 – 1:28**

**Period 8: Mr. Lowes- English Mr. Lowes- English 1:31 – 2:13**

**Period 9/MAPP: Unavailable at this time Unavailable at this time 2:15 -2:55**

Now the last thing was something new to me. What in the world was MAPP? I voiced my question out loud, mostly to Blaire, but it wasn't her voice that answered.

"It's a help program after school for kids who aren't as smart as some of us, my sweet," The voice said. It was definitely male, and slightly creepy.

"Oh, it's just you," Blaire brushed the guy off. He seemed to get angry and stepped out to where Atty, Blaire, and I could see him.

"It's THE Chazz, and don't you forget it." The boy spat. He had black hair and seemed to look down upon Blaire with scorn and contempt. Did he not like her or something?

"Come on Alexis," Blaire said. "I can take you to _**our**_ homeroom. Seeing as Atticus doesn't have our homeroom, he'll have to find someone to tag along with- unless Chazz here wants to be gracious and let the new guy tag along with him to find his homeroom." Chazz scoffed and was about to reply when Principal Sheppard cut him off.

"That's a wonderful idea Blaire," He told Blaire, "You and Alexis should get on gong- you don't want to be late." Blaire nodded, and dragged me out of the office and back down where we came from.

Once we were far enough away, I opened my mouth to ask Blaire who that guy was, but she beat me to the punch line.

"That was Chazz Princeton." Blaire told me. "His father owns the Princeton Law firm. It's the rival firm to the Yuki-Anderson one." I nodded. I had heard of that firm, and how closely it rivaled with her father's companies caseload.

"How do you know so much about these two Law firms?" I asked Blaire out of sheer curiosity. Blaire frowned.

"Umm…" She bit her lip nervously, and I jumped.

"I mean," I started quickly, "It's none of my business, I was just curious." Blaire shook her head and released her lip from her teeth's stranglehold.

"It's okay," Blaire replied. "It's just…" Blaire hesitated, and I almost thought she was going to decide not to tell me. Not that I'd mind, I really shouldn't be prying like this.

"It's just," Blaire continued. "Last year my parents got divorced." So that's it. Of course, if her parents had been divorced, they'd obviously use different law firms.

"I was drug to both law firm offices at least thirty times- each," Blaire continued with a small smile. "My mom to the Yuki-Anderson, dad to the Princeton. In the end, my mom won the case, and got rights to me, and my little brother Richard- Rick for short." I nodded.

"Rick's seven," Blaire seemed to be finishing up. "He was six when our parents were going through the divorce. He didn't understand a thing. In the end, he wanted to know why dad was leaving." I nodded sympathetically.

"Sounds like he was heartbroken," I commented, my eyes cast downward. Blaire seemed to nod as she said:

"We both were." And we both fell silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you liked the chapter! ^0^ Hope you all enjoyed your present!

Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	4. Photography Class

Here's Chapter 4 of **_The Crash_**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm back Ms. Jameson!" Blaire called into the room full of kids. Nobody bothered to turn to see who was at the door; they probably already knew who it was.

"And I brought the new girl with me!" I slapped my forehead. Why did Blaire have to proclaim _that_?! Now all eyes were on me! And I don't like having all eyes on me; it makes me nervous at times.

"Oh, that's nice," A young woman in the front of the class replied, turning around to the door. She had mahogany colored hair and light green eyes. "My name's Ms. Jameson and I'll be your photography teacher for this year. It's Alexis, right?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"Well, Alexis, why don't you come to the front of the class and tell us a little about yourself?" I knew she said it as a question, but I had had enough experiences with those types of questions, and they meant that you had too and you didn't have an option.

"Umm…" I bit my lip nervously. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, and I just moved here from Tokyo. My Dad's a lawyer at the Yuki-Anderson law firm and my mom works as a RN at the hospital. My brother's in eleventh grade and a bit of a goof…" I stopped. Was that it?

"What about you?" Ms. Jameson asked. "Is there anything about you that we should know or be interested in?"

I stopped for a moment. There _was_ something, but should I really tell them?

No, I couldn't. I didn't want to be harassed here for that too. But, I did love it…

No. I wouldn't tell them about it.

"Not really," I lied to Ms. Jameson easily. "I'm pretty boring, really."

Hah! Boring my ass. There was that driverless car yesterday, those weird 'visions' or whatever, and all that stuff.

I'm not boring, but still…

"Alright," Ms. Jameson said, taking my lie. "You can sit next to Blaire, seeing as you two are already acquainted. Maybe you can keep her from breaking my cameras." I could tell that last part was a partial tease on Blaire, and Blaire just smiled. I just smiled.

"I'll do that," I replied with a smile, and Blaire took us over to our seats. The seats were the only open double in the room.

"Alright class," Ms. Jameson started after we were seated, "Today we'll be starting our projects for the marking period!" The whole class except for Blaire and I groaned.

"This marking period," Ms. Jameson continued, ignoring the groans. "Your project will be a collage, made by you and a partner. It can be of anybody, anything, and any pictures. You can make one of your dogs, of your friends, of kids in school. Today you can pick partners and what you're doing your projects on. And, if you do it fast enough, I may let you start taking pictures today. But, it has to be approved by me first." I laughed as the class cheered at this.

'So, do you want to be my partner?" Blaire and I asked each other at the same time. We laughed.

"Sure," We replied together. We bit our lips simultaneously. Then did it again with our mouths. Again with shutting them.

"Girls, this is photography class, not theatre. Now, stop acting like a mirror." Ms. Jameson's' voice rang out, and we both started laughing.

"So," I said after we'd both recovered. "What do you want to do the project on?" Blaire shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno," She replied. "I was thinking though, maybe we could do it on the students of the school, like all the different classes and kids here at Duel Academy High." I nodded.

"That sounds fun." I replied, and Blaire grinned.

"Then it's agreed!" Blaire smiled. "Now, if we can get this approved by Ms. Jameson, we can start snapping pictures tomorrow, and figuring what we'll have on it." I nodded, and Blaire started up to Ms. Jameson's desk.

As I watched Blaire walk up, I saw her right in front of Ms. Jameson's desk, then her foot tripping over a cord running across the floor, and her falling down. I cringed and waited for the thud, but it never came. I looked back to Blaire, and she hadn't reached the teacher's desk yet. But she was approaching it…

I bit my lip. Should I warn her? Should I let her trip? God, what should I do? Then, at the last second, I made up my mind.

"Blaire, watch out for the cord!" I shouted, and Blaire jumped, and looked down at the floor, noticing the cord.

"Thanks Alexis!" She smiled, stepping over the cord to…

Run straight into a burly looking tenth grader.

"Oof!" Blaire yelped, and fell over. I looked over the boy Blaire had run into.

He was big and muscular, and had black hair with dreadlocks. The boy also had a yellow bandanna on that had the head of a dinosaur on it.

"Uh, heh heh," Blaire laughed nervously, picking herself off of the floor, "Sorry Hassleberry, I didn't mean to run into you." The boy, Hassleberry, just laughed. That surprised me- the way he looks, I thought he would've gotten mad and threaten to beat Blaire up for running into him.

"It's no problem cadet," Hassleberry replied, laughing. "It was just an accident. We all know you have enough of those all the time." I watched as Blaire laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," She replied, "Uh, sorry again." And she walked around Hassleberry, and Hassleberry just walked back to his desk. He sat with a short kid with periwinkle hair that wore glasses and had hazel eyes.

"Ms. Jameson said that it's alright!" Blaire's voice surprised me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"What?" She laughed. "Did I scare you?" I shook my head, a smile on my face,

"Nah," I replied, "Just didn't expect you to be back so soon." Blaire rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"Sure, sure," She replied. "Of course you weren't scared." I laughed and mock-glared at Baire.

"Oh, is that sarcasm I smell?" I asked her, laughing. "But, anyway, we should get to work." Blaire nodded.

"You're right." She agreed, and we started working on our design for the rest of the period as well as deciding on what teachers' classes on the collage.

I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, I'd like it here at Domino Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, what is Alexis hiding? Besides her freakish vision-thingies, I mean.

Hassleberry and a four-eyed blue haired kid (jk!) introduced this chapter! XD

Didja like it? Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	5. Kitsune

The Crash has finally been updated! Everybody cheer and be happy! And smile! Please read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 5**

My day so far had been long and antagonizing. Mostly with Professor Bonaparte's class. All he'd drone on about was the French and who good the French were.

I had lunch right now, so I could partly relax while eating some school food.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" Blaire asked me as I ate a piece of school pizza. Sitting with me and Blaire was the tan muscular guy from Photography, Hassleberry, and the blunette from the same class, whose name I learned was Syrus from Chemistry.

"Homework and hang out at home," I replied after I finished taking a bite. "Why?" Blaire leaned closer to me from her spot, and the boys leaned in to hear as well.

"Well, I hear that tonight, the Heroes are making an appearance at the Duel Circuit, and I thought it'd be cool if you went with me." She responded and I froze.

The Duel Circuit? I forgot about that. Oh God, I forgot that-

"Are you alright cadet?" Hassleberry's voice caused me to jump, and I regained my composure.

"Yeah, fine," I responded. "But, no thank you Blaire. I still have half of my room to unpack and I want to get it finished tonight." Blaire sighed disappointedly.

"Alright," She replied sadly, "But will you at least come with me after school to the card shop? My little brother wants me to build him a starter deck, and I'd like some opinions on cards." I nodded.

"We have ourselves a deal," I replied happily, while grimacing on the inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I rummaged through my closet looking for my box. I felt really bad about lying to Blaire during lunch about my room still needing unpacked. I finished it last night.

Finally, I found what I was looking for. It was a tall cardboard box, with "_**Do Not Touch**_" doodled all over it and other drawings. I opened it hesitantly.

Inside it was a deck of cards covered with a thin layer of dust. There was also a black and gold duel disk. It was my grandmothers, and she gave it to me on her deathbed. The card slots and monster zone areas were gold as well as the life point meter, but the rest of it was black.

Then there was the two items at the bottom. The first was a black cloak with gold trimmings. The second was a beautifully and painstakingly crafted and painted mask in the shape of the face of a kitsune. The whiskers and nose were black as well as the inside of the ears. The rest of the mask was gold with a black strap to hold it on.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Atty asked as I had finished pulling my cloak out of the box.

"Umm, I found this box in the back of my closet and I wanted to know what was in it." I replied. Neither Atty nor my parents knew my secret. Neither had they seen that box when we moved. I hid it in my box of blankets and pillows.

"And you opened it when it says 'Do Not Touch'? Bold Lexi, very bold." Atty laughed and I smiled. This was still too easy.

"Yeah, I was really curious." I replied sheepishly. "What did you want?" Atty smiled. He must've had a good day.

"To know how your day was. Did you make any friends?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Blaire, Hassleberry, and Syrus Truesdale. You?" I replied and Atty looked thoughtful when I said Syrus' last name.

"Actually, I did. One." He replied a bit sheepishly. "Well, one my own sex. I met a lot of girls though." I shook my head sadly. Leave it to Atty to have all the girls over him by the end of the first day.

"Well, what's his name?" I asked.

"Zane Truesdale." He replied. "I'm pretty sure he's Syrus' older brother." I smiled.

"That's nice." I told him. "Is that all you wanted?" He nodded.

"Pretty much." He replied, before saying good night and shutting my door on his way out.

Once he was out I changed my clothes into black pants and a gold colored shirt and threw my cloak on and tied my mask on after my hair was tightly secured where no stray locks would fall over my mask.

Then, I very skillfully and silently opened my window and dropped out of it and left through the backyard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I strutted through the streets of the area of the Duel Circuit confidently. I had no qualms now. I just had to do this one thing and get out.

"Hey lookie who's here." A voice taunted. My eyes trailed through my mask to see who was in front of me.

It was a kid from the Dragons Gang. Well, what used to be the Dragons Gang. Stupid idiot of a leader thought that he could take me and Winged Kuriboh on by himself. That cockiness cost him his status and his gang.

"What do you want?" I asked the kid, bored, and he activated a duel disk.

"A duel!" He declared. "So I can prove that I can reinstate the Dragons!" I laughed, but activated my duel disk anyways.

The duel took hardly any time. The kid was wickedly pathetic. I was on my way again before five minutes had even passed.

Kids pointed and stared as I strutted down the streets until I got to the main stage where all the duels that had already been known about were scheduled to place.

"Kitsune, I'm so pleased that you could make it." A voice echoed from next to me. I turned to see a figure in a red cloak with a Winged Kuriboh mask approach. The figure grasped my hand and lightly kissed it.

"Pleasure Winged Kuriboh." I responded to the boy. "So you wanted a duel, right. So, are you going to try and tear apart the Cyber's?" Winged Kuriboh shook his head and put his hands up in the air innocently.

"Not at all my dear Kitsune," He replied, the tone reminding me of one I had just heard recently… But where?

"It's just a… Welcoming Duel, you could say," He continued. "Seeing as you just moved here to Domino. We want you to have a warm welcome." I nodded just as the intercom called for us two to get to the staging area because we were on deck for our duel.

"Well, good luck to you." He told me before he went to go to his side.

"As you." I replied, before heading to my side.

Kitsune versus Winged Kuriboh.

Who is going to win?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, Alexis is really a Gang Leader called Kitsune. Betcha never thought of that, now did ya? XP

Everything about the Duel Circuit will be explained in time, but if you want to know about it ahead of time, you may PM me and ask me if you like.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	6. Kitsune Versus Winged Kuriboh

Paw-Chan is finally back with the sixth chapter of **The Crash!** sorry about the wait guys, I really didn't mean for it to take so long. And for those of you who PMed me about stuff on the Duel Circuit last chapter, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. If you still want to know, tell me and I'll get back to you, ASAP, I promise.

Now, here's the sixth chapter of **The Crash.**

Oh, and before I forget, the decks for the two are the Season 4 decks, Alexis' mixed with Season 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 6**

"Ladies first, Kitsune," Winged Kuriboh said as we took our places at opposite ends of the dueling arena. We activated our duel disks- me with my black and golf one, Winged Kuriboh his red and white one -and I nodded.

"Alright," I replied, drawing my five cards to start the duel. "I'll go first." I drew my card for the first turn as our life points lifted to 4000.

**Kitsune LP: 4000**

**Winged Kuriboh LP: 4000**

"I'll start off with my Etoile Cyber (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600**) in attack mode," I said, placing my Cyber card down on the middle card slot, my Cyber appearing in holographic form on the stage. "I'll place one card face down then end my turn." Winged Kuriboh nodded and drew his card for his turn.

"I'll summon my Elemental Hero Avian (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**) on the field in attack mode as well, Kitsune." Winged Kuriboh announced, placing his card on one of his card slots. "Now, I'll give you the stage back." His strategy was peculiar to me. I've seen him duel before and this was different. It seemed like he was holding back on me. I drew my card for my second turn, and started my move.

"I summon my Blade Skater (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**) to the field in defense mode," I placed my angel on the card slot directly to the left of my Tu Tu, "And then play the field spell, Church of Blessing- Ritual Church!"

The spectators, Winged Kuriboh and I all watched as the duel stage morphed, transforming to a church-like setting.

"Now," I declared. "By sending one card from my hand to the grave, I get to take one Ritual Spell from my deck and place it in my hand!" I looked through my deck, and picked out the one I wanted. "And now I play the spell, Ritual of Machine Angel!" The church like setting changed, turning everything into metal.

"I'll now sacrifice my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater to summon Cyber Angel Dakini (**ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400**) in attack mode!" My monsters vanished from my field, being replaced with my Dakini. "And as she was special summoned, you Winged Kuriboh, have to choose one of your monsters on your field and destroy it! And seeing as you only have one monster on your field, you have to get rid of Avian!"

Winged Kuriboh did so, but what he started doing shocked me. He started laughing. And that was weird because Winged Kuriboh never laughed before- well, not openly at the Duel Circuit. And that made me mad.

"Why are you laughing?!" I lashed out, furious.

"It's nothing," Winged Kuriboh replied. "It's just that I've never dueled someone quite like you before. Is that a problem?" I shook my head, still slightly confused.

"No it's not." I replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to attack you! Cyber Angel Dakini, Attack Winged Kuriboh directly!"

Wind blew across the arena, blowing our cloaks back, showing my black pants and part of my gold shirt and showing Winged Kuribohs red slacks and a white dress shirt. My hood threatened to fall down, so I quickly reached my hand up and pulled it down further so it wouldn't blow back. Apparently Winged Kuriboh had the same thought, because he was doing the same thing with his own hood.

He didn't seem fazed by Dakini's attack, which shocked me, because a lot of the opponents I had dueled in this arena had had some sort of reaction to her attack. Him, nothing.

**Kitsune LP: 4000**

**Winged Kuriboh LP: 1300**

"I'm guessing it's my turn now," Winged Kuriboh the said, probably hiding a smirk behind his mask. "But don't think you're going to win so easily Kitsune my dear. I'm not the leader of my gang without good reason." He drew his card, and I prepared myself.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**) to my field in attack mode." Winged Kuriboh said.

"Now, I activate the effect of O- Oversoul," Winged Kuriboh continued. "This allows me to bring back one monster in my grave with 'Elemental Hero' in it. And seeing as I only have one monster in my grave, I'm bringing back my Elemental Hero Avian. Next, I play the spell card Quick Summon, allowing me to summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**) to the field in attack mode." I was wary. Winged Kuriboh was planning something big, but what was it? What was he planning?

"Now," Winged Kuriboh said. "I sacrifice my Wildheart, Avian, and Sparkman in order to summon Yubel (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) to the field in attack mode!" A monster with 0 attack points? What was he planning?

"I'll send one monster card from my hand to the grave as tribute to keep Yubel on the field." Winged Kuriboh said. "Your turn, my dear Kitsune." I nodded, and drew my card. I had to come up with a plan- I didn't like the thought of not knowing what Winged Kuriboh was planning.

"I'll start my turn by playing the spell Pot of Greed!" I said, drawing two more cards thanks to the green pot. I bit my lip underneath my mask, debating whether or not to attack. I didn't know what this 'Yubel' cards effect was, and I was unsure whether or not to attack.

Deciding it was worth the risk, I attacked Winged Kuriboh.

He laughed at me.

"I activate Yubel's special effect." He announced. "All battle damage for me becomes zero, and instead you take the battle damage for me, Kitsune." I instantly winced and cursed my stupidity. How could I fall for something like that?!

**Kitsune LP: 1300**

**Winged Kuriboh LP: 1300**

"I end my turn." I finished, my turn calm and straight like I hadn't lost over half of my life points in one foul sweep.

"My turn then," Winged Kuriboh shrugged. "And I'll also start my turn by playing Pot of Greed." A green pot appeared on the field and Winged Kuriboh drew his two cards.

"Now, I'll activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Necromancer," Winged Kuriboh announced, "Who I sent to the grave last turn to keep Yubel on the field. Now, I get to summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge (**ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800**) to the field in attack mode with no sacrifice." A monster with 2600 attack points? That's a laugh. All he could do was destroy Cyber Petite Angel, and that wouldn't cost me any life points.

"Now, I'll attack your Cyber Petite Angel!" Winged Kuriboh declared. I watched. I wouldn't lose any life points.

As if being drawn in by some unknown force, one of those weird vision things I've been having flashed by my eyes, as if squashing my cockiness.

"_Now that Cyber Petite Angel is destroyed," Winged Kuriboh declared. "You lose life points equal to the difference between your Angels' and Bladedges' attack points!"_

I silently gasped to myself. If that attack hit, then I'd be out of the game! I would have lost! I couldn't let that happen.

"I activate my trap!" I announced. "Hallowed Life Barrier! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, all battle damage I take this turn becomes 0!" Winged Kuriboh chuckled, and I assumed that was because he realized that I somehow figured out his Bladedges' effect.

"Very well," He said. "Bladedge, continue on anyways." And my Cyber Petite Angel was destroyed. But that didn't matter to me now. All I was concerned about was what to do next.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Winged Kuriboh said, "And without tributing any monsters, Yubel gets sent to the grave." I drew my card, taking my total cards in my hand back to three.

"I'll play my Fulfillment of Contract Card!" I announced to Winged Kuriboh. "This allows me to bring back one Ritual type monster from my grave, level 6 or less. And I believe you do remember how just moments ago I discarded one card for my Hallowed Life Barrier to take effect…"

"Yes, I remember," Winged Kuriboh replied.

"So now I get to bring my Cyber Angel Idaten (**ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000**) to the field in attack mode!" I continued. "Now, I normal summon my Cyber Tu Tu (**ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**) to the field in attack mode, equipping to her my spell card, Angel Wing!" I smirked behind my mask as my Tu Tu appeared on the field. Winged Kuriboh was going to get the shock of his life when I came around and beat him.

"Now," I said. "I'm going to use my Tu Tu's special affect! You see, when she has less attack points than your monster, she can attack you directly! Cyber Tu Tu, Attack Winged Kuriboh directly! Pounding Pirouette!" I silently laughed as Winged Kuriboh took the thousand life point damage. This duel was soon to be done.

**Kitsune LP: 1300**

**Winged Kuriboh LP: 300**

"Now, I activate the effect of Angel wing, which is equipped onto my Tu Tu!" I announced. "You now take 300 more points of damage because Cyber Tu Tu successfully caused damage!"

**Kitsune LP: 0000**

**Winged Kuriboh LP: 0000**

"What?!" I yelped. How had I lost the last of my life points? Then I saw it.

"Easy, my dear Kitsune," Winged Kuriboh replied easily. "I activated my spell card, **_Tied Together_(1)**, before your Tu Tu's attack hit. _**Tied Together**_ causes us to both lose the same amount of life points as the other. And, seeing as we had the same amount of life points, our duel ended in a draw." I nodded.

"Very well." I replied, and we both crossed the duel stage to the center of it. I placed my hand out to shake, but instead, Winged Kuriboh did something else.

He took my hand in his and lifted his mask slightly and kissed me on the hand. I was shocked, and slightly happy that I had a gold mask that was able to hide the fact that I was blushing. I looked down at Winged Kuriboh, and I thought I saw a flash of brown hair, but it was more than likely just my imagination at work.

"It was a pleasure dueling you, my dear Kitsune," He smiled. "May we have the chance to have another duel sometime, and see what the real outcome would be- without the draw, that is."

And he turned away, headed back to his own side to descend, his red cloak flapping slightly in the cold night wind. After a few seconds I did the same, barely aware of the spectators cheering despite the tie.

I walked down a different alley way, and headed into a bathroom that I knew was there. Hanging in there was one of the girls' from my gang, waiting with a backpack. I knew what was in it- street clothes. I wordlessly took the backpack and headed into one of the stalls to change, my girl leaving the bathroom.

This was a ritual my gang had gotten into. Not even the girls' in my gang knew my real identity, besides my right hand girl, but I planned on telling them soon. Still, after my duels for the night were done, I'd head to the nearest bathroom in the Duel Circuit area, and one of my girls would have a backpack waiting for me to pick up that had street clothes in it as well as enough room for me to place my duel disk inside of.

Once I was done changing, I inspected myself as I released my hair from its ponytail. The outfit I had been given was a light blue jean miniskirt with white leggings and light blue sandals. My top was a sunflower yellow spaghetti strap with a white jean jacket that reached my hips overtop.

With one final glance, just check to make sure I hadn't left any evidence of Kitsune there, I slung the backpack over my shoulder and exited the bathroom, back into the dark alley. I shivered slightly in the cold, but other than that took no notice.

I walked down the alley opposite the way I had entered it. I needed to leave- I needed to get back home soon, and who knew what would happen if my parents realized I wasn't really in my bedroom.

However, as I walked down the alley, I realized I wasn't alone. There was somebody following me, and I didn't want to find out who it was. Slowly, I sped up my gait, as to not let the person following me realize I knew they were following me.

Before I knew it, I was running, the person who was following me equally as fast. Tripping slightly over something that had been lying haphazardly, I took a quick turn, and found myself facing a dead end. Turning around, bracing myself for whatever was to come, I watched three men walk up to me, successfully entrapping me. If it had only been one man, I'd have been fine, but three…

"Hey cutie," One of them drawled, making his way slowly towards me. "What's a cute thing like you doing around a place like this with nobody?" I went to take a step backwards, but found myself unable to when I remembered that I was in a dead end.

"Yeah," A second one drawled, the three coming closer to me. "Dontcha know that its' dangerous around here for a pretty thing like you?" I glared at them, hoping they'd get the message.

"Heh, this one seems feisty," The third one laughed, chilling me to the core, causing me to freeze. He took my chin and forced it up, making me look into his repulsive green eyes. I glared even more, and tore my head away from him.

I received a hard slap to the face and I felt the man grab my chin again, harder this time, forcing my head back up to look at him.

"You are one feisty girl, aren't you?" He snickered. "Well, I think we can fix that, can't we boys?" I shivered at what he said, slightly frightened of what they were planning to do.

But nothing braced me for the moment when the man put his lips to mine, forcing me to kiss him. I was completely and utterly repulsed by what he did! That was so disgusting! I pushed him off of me, and glared at them. Maybe they'd go away, hopefully…

But no, the man came back at me.

"Leave me alone!" I demanded, my voice finding itself unable to gather the strength it needed to scream. The man just grinned a doped up grin, and came back, forcing me back into a kiss with him. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the man bring his hand up my thigh, heading for the zipper to my mini skirt.

I tried pushing him off of me again, but his grasp was too tight. I couldn't get away. I pulled my leg up and drove my knee up into his groin, hoping to put him into enough pain that I'd be able to get away.

I got him down, but as soon as I ran past him to exit the alley, his buddies grabbed me and yanked me back. Suddenly, my voice found the ability to scream again.

"Somebody! Anybody!" I screamed. "Help me! Please! Somebody! Help me!" My screaming pleas for help only stopped when the man that had kissed me slapped me across the face again, causing me to flinch in pain.

"Aw sweetie, isn't that cute?" He mocked me. "Crying out for help when nobody is here to save you." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!" The man glared at me, and raised his fist to hit me.

"Why you little brat!" The man cursed, and began to make his fist hit me. I flinched before the hit even connected, but what surprised me was the voice that came next, because it sure as hell wasn't that repulsive man's voice.

"She told you to leave her alone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- I own this card. I made this one up. This isn't part of any GX or other Yu-Gi-Oh! series characters decks. Tied Together is a continuous spell that causes your opponent to lose the same amount of life points as you and vice versa.**

So, how did you guys like that exceptionally long chapter? It's 2700 something words long without the author notes! Isn't that impressive? And, I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with the duel. I've gotten a bit rusty with writing duels- It's been a while since I've written, read, or even actually dueled. So, sorry.

So, how did you guys like the chapter? And who was the kid at the end? *wink* *wink* Think a little bit and I think you'll get it.

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	7. My Savior Is

Wow, Chapter 7 up only what, two days (i think...) after 6? new record for this story!

Now, Chapter 7 in which we find out who saves Lexi!!!

(And yes, this chapter starts with the last three or so lines of the last chapter)

**Disclaimer: No you idiot lawyers, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Now stop bugging me about it!!! *spazzes***

**Chapter 7**

"No!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!" The man glared at me, and raised his fist to hit me.

"Why you little brat!" The man cursed, and began to make his fist hit me. I flinched before the hit even connected, but what surprised me was the voice that came next, because it sure as hell wasn't that repulsive man's voice.

"She told you to leave her alone."

I looked towards the voice, heart speeding up slightly. Who was it?

"Heh." The man who had been about to hit me scoffed. "Why should I listen to you?" The boys' blue eyes glared at the man, and I felt my heart slow down slightly. Whoever I had been expecting- he wasn't it.

This boy had sapphire blue eyes and silver hair. I didn't know his name, but I was pretty sure that I saw him at least once today.

"He wasn't telling you what to do," Another voice said, and my eyes darted to the next voice, recognizing it. It was that Jesse Anderson boy. "He was telling you what _she_ said." Jesse motioned towards me, as if he was trying to acknowledge my presence for the man.

"When do I have to listen to what a couple of school girls say?" The man laughed haughtily, inducing an eyebrow twitch from the silver haired kid. The boy opened his mouth to say something, put a hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice that was thoroughly etched into my mind after only one conversation spoke.

"Boys settle down." Jaden. (A/N: What, did you seriously think I would leave him out?) For some reason, just thinking his name made my heart swoon. "I believe you should do what the young lady says. We wouldn't want anybody getting hurt, now would we?" The man scoffed and his buddies holding me laughed.

"Really?" The man laughed. "'Cause I'm surer than hell that my guys could take you prissy school girls with little effort!" Jaden closed his eyes and took a deep breath and moved his hand from the silver haired boys' shoulder, before reopening his eyes.

The very sight of his eyes made me want to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world, they seemed so frightening.

His new eyes were a sickly honey brown yellow, with somewhat of an animalistic feeling in them that just screamed stay away.

"Are you so sure now?" Jaden said, his eyes glaring the man down, teeth bared slightly, showing slightly elongated canines, making me shiver even more. This new Jaden was frightening!

A hand placed itself on Jaden's shoulder, a fourth kid coming to join the group.

"Jaden calm yourself," The voice ordered. The boy had dark teal hair and dark green eyes that glared at the men that surrounded me, like they were animals protecting their kill.

"Scat. Now." He ordered, and the men scattered, dropping me unceremoniously to the ground.

I heard someone above me take a deep breath as if they were calming themselves down, and then I found Jaden kneeling in the alleyway beside me.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked, his tone sounding as if he went through this sort of thing every day. He held out a hand to help me up, and I took it gratefully, happy for the help up.

"Who was that?" The silver haired boy scoffed. "Your boyfriend?" I shivered in disgust as Jesse hit the boy on the back of the head.

"I'm fine." I answered Jaden as I got to my feet. "A little shook up, but fine." The dark teal haired boy seemed to scrutinize me, as if looking me over. He made me feel a little nervous.

"You're Alexis, aren't you?" He asked finally, the question seeming more like an observed statement than anything. I nodded nervously.

"Um, yeah," I replied nervously. "Who are you?"

"Zane." He said. "Your brother wouldn't stop talking about you today during lunch." I blushed and scratched the side of my face with my index finger.

"Yeah… Atty's like that at times." I said, and Zane didn't give any recognition of what I said.

"Aster Phoenix," The silver haired boy told me. "I have your World History class with the French loving idiot Bonaparte." I managed a small smile to Aster, and looked towards Jesse and Jaden. Jesse hadn't spoken since he told the guy to back off, and Jaden hadn't since he asked if I was alright.

"We met this morning," Jaden said finally.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Jesse spoke at long last, looking at me. "It's dangerous here at night. You're lucky we were passing by."

"Well," I said, trying to concoct a lie. I couldn't very well tell them I was Kitsune, now could I? No, I couldn't. Then, it hit me.

"My friend Blaire," I lied easily, seeing as it was half-truth anyways. "Told me about the Duel Circuit and invited me to come tonight. I told her I wasn't able to because I had to finish unpacking my room. I finished unpacking sooner than I expected, but I wasn't able to get a hold of Blaire because she never gave me her number. So, I came because I wanted to find her and hook up with her here. And, I got kind of lost." I added on a sheepish laugh at the end for show, hoping they bought it.

"I'll take Alexis home guys," Zane said after a few minutes. "Atticus wouldn't like it if he found out that I saw his little sister at a dangerous place like the Duel Circuit alone and didn't take care of her." Before I could even give a protest, Zane had grabbed my hand and was dragging me down the alleyways away from the rest of his friends. I faintly heard Aster shout good bye, but I figured I was too far away for him to hear.

Zane stopped us in the middle of some random alleyway, and I froze, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Tell me the truth, now." Zane ordered me, and I flinched.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked him nervously. "I just told you the truth." Zane glared at me and I shivered in fear.

"No you didn't." Zane said, his voice cold. "The others may not be able to, but I can tell a lie from a mile away. So, tell me the truth, now. No lies."

I froze. What was I supposed to tell him? No one was supposed to know the truth! I'd get into serious trouble if my parents found out I was really a gang leader!

"Zane, stand down," Jaden's calm voice flowed from the side. Zane gave a small growl, and Jaden glared at him, and it looked like there were flecks of yellow in his brown eyes.

"I'll take Alexis home." He said, voice calm, but sounding like he was giving an order. "We both know she's lying, but that doesn't mean she has to tell her secret." I felt my heart jump to my throat- Jaden… Jaden _knew?!_ But how? How was that possible?

I didn't even notice as Jaden took my hand into his and he pulled me away from the irate boy. I hardly noticed as we moved from the dank alley onto the dimly street lamp lit streets of Domino, only panicking about how he knew.

"Alexis," His voice haunted its way through my ears, causing me to jump. I had totally forgotten him!

"Y-yeah Jaden?" I said, hoping he wasn't offended.

"I was asking you where you lived." Jaden responded. I then took in our surroundings for the first time. We were about a full block from my house.

"Um, I'll be fine from here," I told Jaden, trying to keep my voice smooth as I adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. Jaden gave me an odd look for a second, then shrugged.

"If you say so," He said after a few moments. What he did next shocked me. He brought my hand up, and kissed it on the top just like Winged Kuriboh did.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He smiled, "_Kitsune._" He knew. He knew. How did he know? Then, the memory hit me.

_Wind blew across the arena, blowing our cloaks back, showing my black pants and part of my gold shirt and showing Winged Kuribohs red slacks and a white dress shirt. My hood threatened to fall down, so I quickly reached my hand up and pulled it down further so it wouldn't blow back. Apparently Winged Kuriboh had the same thought, because he was doing the same thing with his own hood._

Of course! When my hood started to fall down, some of my hair was bound to be shown! But, wait, if that was the truth, wouldn't only Winged Kuriboh?...

Of course. That explained the flash of brown I saw!

As Jaden turned around and started to leave, the words flew by my lips before I could stop them.

"See you tomorrow too, _Winged Kuriboh._"

If I had been able to see Jaden's face then, I would've seen the beginnings of a smirk on his face as his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

As I turned and walked back towards my house, I had the sneaking suspicion that I was starting to get myself into something that was more than I could handle.

And I hate it when I'm right about things like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know, you guys hate it when I go over stuff you've already read, but that was what Lexi was remembering!!!! (sorry... on one of my stories before i had a girl flip out because i put a memory of something that had occurred in the story)

I hope you guys liked the chapter, and sorry if Zaney was OOC!! He's kinda a mix of Season 1 Zaney and Hell Kaiser Zaney...

Please read and review and tell me what you think!!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	8. Invitation

Uh, yeah... Crappy chapter up ahead, in my opinion. Sorry...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 8**

"You gotta be kidding me girl!" I flinched at Blaire's voice level, the majority of it being placed directly into my ear. "You just gotta be! No way." I laughed nervously as I rubbed my ear, trying to sooth the pain it had received from Blaire's loud outburst.

"I'm not." I told her sincerely. "That's the truth. He did."

Today's Tuesday, and it's my second day here at Domino Academy. And so far, the most exciting thing that's happened to me was my run in with Jaden and his friends last night.

"Oh, you're so lucky to have had _Jaden_ walk you home!" Blaire sighed dreamily. I had told her part of what had happened last night, skipping over the part where I was actually Kitsune. "Practically every girl in school would have killed to be _you_ last night, Alexis!" I smiled and laughed a bit nervously, twiddling my fingers a little.

"Yeah, well…" I blushed a bit. Blaire smiled and jabbed me in my side in a joking manner, sort of like what Atty would do when he was teasing me about liking somebody.

"You _like_ Jaden, don't you?" She asked me, winking. I felt my face heat up, and I shook my head quickly, protesting that idea.

"No!" I defended myself quickly. There was no way on Earth that I liked Jaden Yuki. "Of course not!" My reaction only seemed to make Blaire laugh.

"Of course you don't," She laughed, gathering up her stuff as the bell rang and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch then." I smiled and waved to her as she ran off through the halls, off to her next class as I walked at a slightly more leisurely pace. I was lucky enough to have my next class close to my first period class, unlike Blaire.

Blaire and I didn't have many classes together, but we were still good friends, even after one day. So naturally that made me feel bad about keeping secrets from her. But, really, how was I supposed to tell her I was a gang leader? How would she react?

Yet, not even my mysterious flashes could foresee her reaction in the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Blaire literally flung herself at our lunch table four periods later, practically hyperventilating.

"Are you okay Blaire?" I asked her, and the only response I got was an envelope shoved into my face. "Eh? What's this?" Blaire shook her head excitedly.

"Open it!" She practically begged me. I opened the envelope, and pulled out the slip of paper that was inside it. By the looks of the paper, it was an invitation to something.

_Dear Alexis Rhodes,_

_You have cordially been invited to the annual Halloween Ball this Friday, October 31 at the… _

Before I could read any further, Blaire had obviously assumed I'd finished reading the letter already.

"Isn't this awesome Alexis?!" Blaire gushed. "I mean, we both got invited to _**the**_ Halloween Dance of the year!" I raised my eyebrow.

"_**The**_ Halloween Dance of the year?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah," She stated. "It's a dance held by Jaden and Jesse's parents. Anybody who's anybody gets in, but its invitation only." I nodded. It sounded kind of cool… Then, what she said actually processed in my mind.

"Wait- Jaden and Jesse?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," Blaire answered. "The dance is formal, but it's totally worth it. Jesse stopped me on my way here and gave me both of our invitations." I managed a small smile. Great.

"That's cool." I smiled, but before I could say anything else, Blaire started speaking again.

"Who's your escort?" She asked me, and I blinked up at her, confused.

"Escort?" I blanched, and Blaire nodded.

"Your escort is basically your date for the ball." Blaire told me matter-of-factly. "Jaden and Jesse invite the kids coming, and then they pair up the kids. It's like they're playing match-maker. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who my escort was."

Great. Just great. Invited to a dance by _Jaden_ and _Jaden_ had been the one to pick out my date for this dance of his. Fantastic- really, this was just fantastic.

"Well, who's your escort?" I asked Blaire, not really wanting to find out my date. Knowing my luck, it'd be some kid I don't even know. But, I had to at least humor Blaire and ask her who she had been picked to go with. She seemed happy enough not to even care who she was going with.

"Jesse!" Blaire practically squealed. I was kind of glad that her squeal wasn't directly in my ear, unlike this morning. "I honestly could not believe it. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, for sure! But really, the invite said that my escort was Jesse! I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Jesse Anderson!" I smiled, happy for Blaire. It was obvious that Blaire liked Jesse- a lot, by the looks of it.

"Well?" Blaire asked me, causing me to look at her confused. "Who's your escort?" I gave a small oh, and skimmed my invite, looking for who my escort was. My eyes locked onto it quickly, and I glared at the paper.

_Escort: __**You Know Who.**_

I could've cursed my luck. Blaire looked at me confused, not getting what it meant.

"'You Know Who'?" Blaire read off of my invite, looking over my shoulder. "What does that mean?" I really wished right then that I could make paper spontaneously combust. Because I really wanted that to happen to the invite right then- I wanted it to go up in flames and disappear off of the plane of existence.

It didn't take long for Blaire to figure it out once she saw me glaring. A smile formed on her face.

"You don't mean…?" A smile was creeping up on her face. I nodded glumly subconsciously. I could not believe he did that to me!

"Why such a sad face girl?" Blaire asked me. "You should be happy!" I knew Blaire wanted me to be happy. I just couldn't find the will to be happy.

"Come on Alexis, cheer up!" Blaire pestered me. "You're going to the dance with Jaden!"

And yet, that didn't make me happy.

Instead, it only left a sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ball is important, so you know... So, yeah...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	9. The Halloween Ball Preparations

Soooo... Ummm... How are you...? *Dodges rotten fruit* Ack! I know, I know, I've been a terrible authoress, not updating in over a year or so... But honestly, it's not my fau- okay, okay, it is sort of my fault. I have so many stories I lose track from time to time, as well as some in-house cleaning I did which resulted in me wanting to get rid of some work... Not to mention senior year at high school, mental breakdowns and the like...

Anyway, this chapter is mainly to get you guys back in the swing of things, as well as myself for writing this. I don't know right now what the update schedule is going to look like, but it will probably be really sketchy until mid-October or so. I'll try and update when I can and write, but it will be difficult, so bear with me, okay? Bug me for updates through PMs if you need to.

As I said, this chapter is mainly a refresher and a prep for upcoming plot. Once upon a time, this was meant to be more action packed, but, eh, that'll come when we hit double digits, 'kay?

This chapter is dedicated to _**AspieWriter**_, which, without her, you guys probably would've gone another century without me updating, but because of her wonderfully inspiring (and wake-up slap inducing) words, inspired me to get at least a portion of this chapter finished as a bit of a teaser for you guys as I recollect my bearings and get my things together.

And now, enjoy the wonderfully short welcome-back chapter for _The Crash._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

_"Well?" Blaire asked me, causing me to look at her confused. "Who's your escort?" I gave a small oh, and skimmed my invite, looking for who my escort was. My eyes locked onto it quickly, and I glared at the paper._

_Escort:__**You Know Who**__._

"_You don't mean…?" A smile was creeping up on her face. I nodded glumly subconsciously. I could not believe he did that to me!_

_"Why such a sad face girl?" Blaire asked me. "You should be happy!"_

_"Come on Alexis, cheer up!" Blaire pestered me. "You're going to the dance with Jaden!"_

_And yet, that didn't make me happy._

_Instead, it only left a sense of foreboding in the pit of my stomach._

_**Chapter 9: The Halloween Ball (Preparations)**_

"Hey Lexi, Blaire," Atty's voice echoed from the door to my room. We turned simultaneously to look at my brother, and laughed in spite of ourselves.

Tonight was the night of Jaden and Jesse's Ball and it was much to my surprise that Atty had been invited as well. But, then again, I should've been expecting it, as Jaden apparently knew Zane, and Zane knew my brother…

"Hey Atty," I responded from my vanity table. I was currently trying to do Blaire's make-up. We had decided that we would stay at my house, and come here after the Ball for a sleepover. My parents' had agreed to it, and we had also decided that we would just get dressed for the ball here, at my house.

So, here I was, currently trying to do my new best friends make-up without getting any on her 'borrowed' white button up (it was my dad's, and let's just say… he's currently off with a client right now.) And, while doing that, I was trying to hold a conversation with my brother. Multitask much?

"Hey Atticus," Blaire called, not moving her head as I lined her eyes with the eye liner. "Who're you escorting tonight?" I saw Atty shrug out of the corner of my eye, as he casual replied to Blaire's question.

"A girl named Mindy," Atty answered. "She's in my fourth period class; she seems alright."

"That's good," Blaire said, blinking and turning towards the mirror, smiling in it. "Thanks Alexis. You did an awesome job with my make-up." I smiled.

"It was no problem," I replied, nudging Blaire off the seat to do my own makeup. I picked up my sparkly gold eye shadow and started rubbing it on my eyes. "Is there something you wanted Atty?" I had spied him still standing in my doorway from my vanity.

"What?" He asked. "Am I not allowed to check up on my lil' sis?" I laughed.

"Not when we're about to get changed." I told him, lining my eyes with black eye liner. "Now scat." Atty laughed, raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He conceded his defeat. "I guess I'll see you there, then. I need to go pick up Mindy."

"Alright, we'll see you then," I waved bye to Atty, Blaire following the suit.

After that, it didn't take long for us to finish getting ready. All was left was getting into our dresses.

Blaire's dress was beautiful; a deep purple that went with her eyes with spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just below her knees. She had silver heels with her that completed the outfit.

As for me…

"Alexis, that is gorgeous!" Blaire crooned over my dress as I was adjusting it. It was a pretty dress; the only fallback was the fact that the back was like a corset so it needed to be laced up.

My dress had a gold bodice, and the skirt part was black. It was pleated though, so whenever I spun or lifted a side of it up (which I unfortunately had to do as the dress was a little too long for me) it had gold as well. All in all it looked like…

"It looks like something Kitsune would wear!" Blaire giggled as she laced my dress up. "You know, the female gang leader on the Duel Circuit?" I nodded, and spun around as Blaire tied the top of the dress.

The dress ruffled, fluffing out, and I couldn't help but smile. It _was_ a gorgeous dress, like I had said before. I glanced towards my closet where my mask, deck and disk were. I longed to get it out and see how it actually worked with the mask and duel disk, but I couldn't. Not without telling Blaire; and I didn't really want to tell her yet.

"It's almost seven…" Blaire said, looking at the clock. I gave a small laugh and sat on the chair by my vanity, pulling up my skirt enough so I could strap on my black heels.

"C'mon," I hooked my arm through hers; standing once my heels were strapped. "Jaden and Jesse should be here any…"

The doorbell rang.

And though I didn't know it at the time, it was the start of a long night.

A _very_ long night.

Of the Halloween Dance, on Friday, the 31st of October, on the Harvest Moon.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

I really can't say too much after this so I don't give away any plot ideas, but I can say that the last line(s) hold(s) some important information.

Until next time, read and review! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	10. Halloween Ball

Happy Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy this night of tricks and treats, and gain a lot of candy from strangers who may or may not poison your candy or invite you in to drink beer and put razor blades in your three musketeers... [Song reference. Anyone know it?]

So special Halloween Chapter that actually takes place on Halloween, thus the Halloween update on Halloween! ^_^ And yes, I intentionally repeated Halloween that many times. I love the holiday, actually, and I'm trying to finish my short-story for the holiday before nights end [read: the bedtime my parents set for me]

But, I jabbered long enough. It's time for you to put on your tux or ballgown, and get ready for a Holiday Bash!

_[These are vision snippets]_

Happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own GX, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

_**The Crash**_

_Life's about to get a whole lot scarier…_

**Crash 10: The Halloween Ball**

Fake spiders and webs _[burning webs, spiders fleeing to the top of the ceiling] _hung from the top of the ballroom that the annual Halloween ball was apparently held in. A punch bowl was filled with dark red liquid, giving it the appearance of blood [_blood was spilling everywhere, everywhere, where was…?_]. The room had been decorated to resemble a cave [_where was she, what happened to…?_] almost like where monsters would hide.

However tacky the decorations might have been though, I had to admit that I was impressed. Although, I did feel like the room was decorated more as if we were supposed to have shown up in costumes… [Which, fortunately, we weren't, but that was beside the point.]

As I walked around the ballroom weaving in and out of people [and no, I was _not_ avoiding Jaden, thank-you-very-much] this strange feeling overcame me. Wandering around the ballroom felt almost nostalgic and as if I belonged there, like I'd done this before a million times- which I know for a fact that I hadn't.

_[This was once a castle, milady. However, since an incident years ago…]_

Yet, as I went around the room, there was also this unsettling feeling that filled me. It was like my nerves were standing on high-alert, because something bad was going to happen. It made absolutely no sense at all, and for a moment I wondered if I was just imagining it. But that was all I got to think about it, for by the time I looked away from the window I had been looking in [when I started looking in it, I don't know] Jaden was standing at my side, as if he had appeared by magic.

"One would think that you're avoiding me." Jaden gave what seemed to be the phantom of a smile, glancing at me with an amused sort of look. "Either that, or you can't dance."

"Wha-?" I was taken aback, my mind taking a second to fully process what was said. "Th-That's not true!

"Oh?" He gave me a sly look, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Prove it." He held out his hand, and I stared at it a bit dumbly.

"What?"

"Dance with me." He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We _are_ at a ball after all, and dancing is required at some point. And who better to dance with than your own date?" I hesitated, but then took his hand. Jaden _was_ right- dancing was sort of required at a ball. And besides, I was here to have fun, not to worry about nostalgic feelings and weird visions of the future-past-whatever.

Jaden and I danced through what seemed to be no less than five songs. When he finally gave me a break, my first destination was the punch bowl. So absorbed with my destination [and also the burning sensation in my throat] I didn't watch where I was going.

I ran into somebody, and both of us were sent sprawling to the floor. Luckily, nobody saw what happened-I didn't want to think of the embarrassment that it would've caused to Jaden, seeing as I was his date and all.

"Sorry," The apology blurted itself out of my throat before I could think of anything else. The guy who I had run into simply chuckled, and raised himself to his feet in one fluid motion. He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it with a barely audible "Thank you"

"Not a problem, and really, milady, the fault all belongs to me." He insisted. He had pale skin and dark red hair. His eyes were dark as well- a brown that was almost black, practically hiding his pupil from view.

"My name's Alexis. Not 'milady' or anything." I bristled, feeling nervous as his eyes looked me over. There was something unsettling about him, though what it was, I couldn't tell…

"I apologize," He apologized, and the way he said it made me bristle a little more, nervousness bubbling up from my heart to my throat. "I did not mean to offend you, Lady Alexis." He gave a short bow and a toothy smile, and what I saw made me freeze and completely forget about being offended by the 'Lady Alexis.'

His canines were pointed. Not as in the ultra-recyclo vegetarian or whatever those people who refused to touch anything that was part of an animal at some point in time, but as in the Dracula sense of pointed.

"Th-Those are nice teeth," I managed to say over a big lump in my throat. "Were you a vampire for a Halloween party, or something?" I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Or something, I suppose." He managed a laugh that sounded sinister for some reason. "My name's Simon, Lady Alexis. It was nice chatting with you."

_[…is my name. Our chat has been very enlightening Lady…]_

He gave me one last bow before turning off and vanishing effortlessly into the crowd that swelled and engulfed the dance floor right as the next song started. Yet, as I thought about, I couldn't get that image of his sharp teeth out of my mind.

And, in the end, as I think back on it, I believe that it was my fault that what happened occurred.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. I had exited the ballroom to the halls in order to find a bathroom, and as I was exiting the bathroom, I smelt the subtle trace of smoke in the air. Sort of like the smell you smell when you realize your food is burning in the oven, and it's just starting to burn.

As I walked back towards the ballroom, the smoke got heavier- like, you could actually see it in the air. A light gray cloud, steadily getting darker and darker as the hall went on. I stood outside of the ballroom doors, my mind screaming at me to run, my body keeping me frozen in place, as I opened the door to the ball room.

It slowly swung open, and what I saw was…

Anarchy. Chaos. Flames and smoke everywhere. Spiders were crawling back up towards the ceiling, flames burning brightly on their webs. Girls were screaming, guys were shouting, and these black things were flapping around the room- bats, maybe? But no, they looked more like people with wings on them…

"Alexis! There you are!" Blaire suddenly appeared in front of me. "You're alright! I was so worried... meow." Thank goodness Blaire was alright, and I had a familiar face with me… did she just… meow?

Then I took a good look at Blaire. Her dress was ripped, everything from just above the knee down gone, but what was more interesting were the things that were coming out of her head.

Ears. They were big, black, _cat_ _ears_. And, as I looked, I saw that she had a _tail _as well. _A black __cat tail_.

And, by the way it moved, something told me that it wasn't just a Halloween costume.

"You have… a tail." Suddenly, it seemed like nothing else mattered anymore. The room was falling apart, there was practically a riot going on at what once was a Halloween Ball, and all I was able to focus on was the fact that my best-friend was part _cat._

"Huh?" She turned her head a fraction, looking down at the waving tail. "Oh. That's not important. We need to get you out of here, Alexis." She reached out towards my arm, nails on her hand freakishly long. I couldn't help my automatic reaction- I jerked back away from the nails that without a doubt had to be sharper than knives.

Blaire took a startled step back as well, her eyes probably as wide as my own.

"D-Don't touch me." The words came out of my mouth of their own accord, and I had no control over what came out. The words floating out were so unlike me that I felt horrible for the look that came upon Blaire's face.

"It's 'cause my kind's unlucky isn't it?" Blaire reasoned aloud, more to herself than me, seeing as I had no idea what was going on. Her voice sounded so sad, and I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"I-I didn't mean it Blaire-" I tried to apologize, but Blaire took a step away from me.

"No, it's alright." Blaire shook her head. "I know you did, and it's alright. I-I'll just go find someone else to take you. I know there's someone trustworthy close…"

"Wait!" I shouted, and just before she could leap away, I lunged for her, and grabbed tight of her wrist. "Don't go!"

Our eyes met for a moment, but before anything could be said, one of the black things that had been soaring around the ceiling came crashing down between us.

"Whatsssss thissssss?" The thing hissed. It seemed almost seemed human, if you took away the fact that it had leathery wings jutting from its back and its skeletal structure seemed deformed. "A little kitten and her human friend?" It looked between us, deadly sharp claws extending from his hands- no, they were his hands.

"Which firsssst?" He asked himself, looking between us. "The kitty or the human?" His eyes seemed to draw towards me.

"I have not tasssssted human flesh sssssince the battle againssssst the capital." He murmured, drawing towards me. "Tell me human- do you tasssste good?" I didn't make a sound- I couldn't. But, as it turned out, I didn't have to. Blaire had all the words that I couldn't say.

"Leave her alone, ya freak!" Blaire shouted, drawing her hand across his face, drawing three deep gouges along his cheek bone, nearly taking out his eye.

"Don't messsssss with _me_, kitty." A warning hissed from his mouth, and I took a step away as he took no notice of the mess Blaire just made of his face. "Or elssssse. I'm not asssss kind asssss the ressssst of my race, you sssssssee."

Blaire gave a feral snarl in response, and I watched as her eyes colored themselves a cats-eye yellow, her pupils slitting.

"Funny," She laughed, sounding more like she was hacking up a fur ball. I took a few steps back- not out of fear, my mind tried reasoning, but out of not wanting to get caught in any crossfire. "Seeing as I'm not as _lucky _as the rest of my race."

She smirked just like a Cheshire cat, and commented offhandedly,

"That is a nice chandelier, isn't it?" We all looked up. I hadn't even _known_ there was a chandelier up there, how did Blaire…? It rattled.

"Well," She yawned, stretching as she leaned back and away from the whatever-it was, "You know what they say about black cats. Have one cross your path, and for you it's death."

"But it's seven years bad luck…" I said, though my correction went unheard. The chandelier gave a groan, and then it came crashing down atop of the monster between us before I even had a chance to blink- before he had a chance to do a thing.

I didn't know what to think. How had that chandelier fallen? There was nothing to make it fall, and the only other reason I could think of was connected to Blaire- but that would mean that she… she…

I looked at Blaire, as if I was expecting some reassurance from her, but it seemed as if she was looking through me. She hissed, shoulders rising like a cats hackles, and the next thing I knew, she was leaping at me, cat ears flattening on top of her head.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a pair of strong arms, and Blaire was blasted across the hall.

"That was a right close one," The person holding me smirked in my ear, keeping a tight arm around me, holding me in place. "Gotta keep away from those nasty Cats. Ya never know who their loyalty lies with."

"Let me go!" I tried pulling away, but his grip was too tight.

"Sorry lil' lady, no can do. I'm under orders as it is. Gotta keep ya 'til-"

"That's enough." A sudden voice caught my attention. It was familiar, and I looked up to see the masked face of -

"Jewel." The person holding me didn't loosen his grip, but I could tell his posture relaxed.

"Let her go." 'Jewel's' voice was familiar, but I didn't recognize him- for it was surely a him, despite the girlish name. "I've been charged with escorting her to the safe place. Your job was simply protection- which you have obviously failed as you attacked an ally."

"The safe place?" I echoed. "What are you talking about?" I struggled, trying to get out of the tight grip.

"I'm not about to go anywhere with someone I don't know!" I declared, yanking myself free, surprising both whoever had been holding me and Jewel. "And I'm not leaving without Atty!"

It was the first time I had actually thought of my brother during this entire ordeal, and it actually made me feel sick about it. Where was my brother? Where was Atticus? I was so worried about myself and what was going on around me that I hadn't even thought of him for one second.

I don't know how I did it. Or what possessed me to, either. I was scared, couldn't process what was going on around me, and even though I didn't have my deck on me, I just naturally called it out.

"_Cyber Blader!"_ There was a flash of light, and in front of me stood Cyber Blader, just as real as if I had summoned her using a duel disk- which I hadn't, which made no sense, seeing as I had no duel disk or deck in my possession.

"A-Assume attack mode." My voice was shaking, but the words were coming to me naturally, as if this were just a duel and not a life-or-death situation. "Number of opponents, two."

"Alexis, calm down," Jewel spoke slowly, raising his hands in what most people think of as a non-threatening. "Call off your Blader. We don't want to hurt you." He took a step towards me, and I jumped, and the call came from my mouth in a rush, panicked.

"Attack!"

"Guardian of Uluru, assume defense!" Twenty-three hundred defense points, and as a third opponent, slipped Cyber Blader's attack to twenty-one hundred.

She collided with the other duel monster, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Alexis please, we aren't trying to hurt you. If you'd come with us…"

"I believe the Lady has already stated her express interest in not going with you." The guy from before- Simon, I think his name was -suddenly appeared in front of me, taking on the position that one would take when protecting something of importance. "It would be much appreciated if you took it upon yourselves and _left_." Jewel, who looked over towards the other one- who I noticed was wearing a mask as well -and gave a jerk of his head. His friend vanished, and it was just Jewel, Simon, and I.

"Are you not going to follow your friend?" Simon asked in a faux pleasant voice, head tipping to the side. Jewel shook his head, cloak swishing back and forth with the motion.

"I would appreciate it if you would let Alexis come with me now." Jewel's voice was short.

"Oh? But she's already expressed her disinterest with the idea of leaving with you, have you not milady?" He looked back at me, and I instantly said,

"Don't call me milady." Before I tacked on, "Why do you guys want me so bad? What's so special about me that you would put the thought of a _burning building _out of your mind just to fight over who was going to 'rescue' me." And yes, I did put air quotes with rescue. Honestly, I am not a damsel in distress. If all these random people stopped jerking me from side to side like a bunch of little girls fighting over the last doll, I would've been _out_ already, and most likely with Atty.

Simon stumbled aback, as if he was surprised by something, but Jewel stood impassively, like what I said didn't faze him.

"You don't mean to tell me you…"

"Stop right there." Jewel's voice cut through whatever Simon had been about to say. "Law states that it is forbidden to speak of it."

I didn't know what 'it' was, but whatever 'it' was, it sounded pretty serious.

_[Why, milady, you are the princess of this land.]_

"Princess…?" My words were barely more than a mumble, but it caught both males attention. I could barely pay attention, because the vision- or whatever it was -it felt like it was consuming me. I could barely breathe, let alone do anything.

I heard faint noise in the background.

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

And then all was dark.

_~~**The Crash**~~_

Great, two stories updated in two days with two cliffhangers that will leave me with more than two reviews on how nasty I am... [That's a hint too]

Chapter update, and hopefully I'll be able to find time to update soon as well. I need to find some time to write out some more chapters of this and my other stories... :-/

Please read an review, to let me know what you thought! Reviews are much appreciated~!

Happy Halloween and may your teeth rot to the core~! [Unless you have dentists for parents... If so, I apologize.]

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
